


The Hardest Part of This

by thehallmonsters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, I'll add more as I go, M/M, Sad, daddy! ian gallagher, daddy! mickey milkovich, gallavich family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehallmonsters/pseuds/thehallmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian's world is rocked when they find out Ian has cancer. Between caring for their two kids and treatment, life is hectic and crazy. The real question though is, Can they handle it all?</p><p> </p><p>ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mick! You home?" Ian's question was answered by the giggling coming from the bedroom. He walked in and saw his husband tickling their two kids, Yevgeny and Joy. 

Yevgeny was 9 and Joy was nearing 5. They grew up faster than Ian could believe. He smiled as he stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold. 

"Mickey." He breathed out. Mickey looked up and smiled. He looked to the kids and said,"Go play guys. We'll be right there." Joy ran off without complaint but Yevgeny looked between the two suspiciously. "What the fuck do you want?" Mickey still spoke with the mouth of a sailor. Ian nudged him. 

Yevgeny stared for a second before saying, "We can hear just so you know." Mickey laughed and Ian went red faced. "Yev, get outta here." As soon as he left Mickey kissed Ian. "How was work?" Ian pecked his lips. 

"My back hurts like a motherfucker. Same with my hips and chest." Mickey looked at him with concern. "Why don't you just call in tomorrow?" Ian nodded and grabbed his phone. Mickey knew that if he called in to work something was up. Ian never missed work. Even when Mickey told him to. 

Ian layed down all evening while Mickey made dinner for kids. "Dad where's Papa?"   
"He doesn't feel very good Joy. He'll be better soon." Yevgeny looked at Mickey. "Is he sick sick or sad sick?" Yev knew far too much for a 9 year old. "He's plain old sick." As soon as Mickey said that, Ian walked in. 

"Hey sleepyhead. Hungry?" Ian nodded and sat down. Mickey dished a plate of lasagna and listened to the conversation. "Papa, do you feel better?" 

"I do baby girl. Just tired."

They all finished dinner and Mickey ran a bath. "Alright you lil scuzballs. Hop in the bath." Collective groans came from the two kids. "Yev you can use the other bathroom and shower if you want." He grinned and ran off. "I wanna shower Dad."

Mickey smiled at the small girl. "Another day baby girl. You just have to wash your body today so tomorrow you can shower." She frowned. "Besides you can't have toys in the shower." She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. 

"Maybe I'll just take a bath then." Mickey grinned at the small girl. After bathing her and getting her PJs on, Mickey carried her to his and Ian's bedroom. Ian was asleep on the bed and Yevgeny was looking at him. "Come on buddy. Time for bed." Yev nodded his head. "What the fuck Yev. Come on." Yevgeny looked at him with tear filled eyes. 

" Chill out. What the fuck are you cryin for?"

"Dad. Is Papa okay?" Mickey nodded. "Of course he's okay. We all get sick sometimes." Yev nodded and walked out. Mickey guided two sleepy kids to their bedrooms. First he went to tuck in Joy. 

"Ready for bed?" Her droopy eyelids answered his question. He pulled up her covers and kissed her head. "Love you." She was already asleep by the time he shut off the lights. Next came Yevgeny. 

"Gonna sleep okay?" Yev nodded. "You sure?" He nodded again. "Well you're never too big to come sleep with us okay?"   
"Kay dad." 

Mickey slumped down on the couch. The kitchen was a mess and the living room was a hurricane of toys. All he could think about was Ian. Was he okay? Yeah. It'd be fine. Thats what he told himself.

Ian woke up with Mickey's lips around his dick. They stayed there for several minutes before Ian said, "Mick. It's not working." Mickey came up out of the covers. "I know. Worth a shot though right?" 

They hadn't had sex in a week. Did Mickey jerk off every day? You bet he did. "Ian?"  
"Yeah?" Mickey peeked his head out of the bathroom. "Should we adjust your meds? Maybe it's fuckin with your sex drive." Ian nodded. "Sounds good. I'll make an appointment." 

The next day was the appointment and Mickey insisted on going. They sat in the waiting room hands intertwined until Ian's name was called upon. 

"Hi Ian. How's it going?" Dr. Merna asked.   
"I think I need my meds adjusted."   
"Why's that?" Ian looked to Mixkey before speaking. "Well my back and hips hurt constantly. And I get sick sometimes."   
She interrupted. "What kind of sick?" 

"Its like exhaustion. I get super tired and just want to sleep. It's not depression though. There's also the fact that we haven't had sex in a week because I can't... you know." 

She nodded. "Well that sounds like a med change but I'd like to do a test first. That okay?" Ian nodded. Mickey butted in. "What kind of test?"   
"It's a simple blood test to make sure he's completely healthy." Mickey nodded. 

Dr.Merna took his blood and they waited as she tested it. Mickey gripped Ian's hand harder than he should have. She finally came back in with a frown on her face. "Can we talk a moment?" Ian gulped and nodded. 

"Honey we don't need to adjust your meds. We may have to soon but thats not the concern right now. Right now the concern is that you have prostate cancer."

Mickey's heart stopped. He looked at Ian and saw he was frozen. "Ian." He stayed stiffer than a wall. Mickey got in front of him. "Ian. Snap out of it." Ian looked down at Mickey. He had tears in his eyes. "Why don't we discuss our options tomorrow." They nodded and she guided the two out. 

The drive home was silent, both too shocked to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey discuss treatment options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but eh. The spacing is all fucked up but I'll fix it later.

The next few hours were trying. Ian was still in shock so he went to bed. Which meant Mickey was left with the kids. And being left with kids meant questions. "How's papa?" "Is papa asleep?" "Can papa come put me in bed?" "When will papa be better?" 

The questions buzzed through Mickey's mind. His head was pounding but he had to keep his cool for the kids. He had to keep his cool for Ian. God knows what was going through his mind right now. 

Mickey sat at the table while his kids watched a cartoon before bed. His head was placed in his hands. "Dad?" Mickey popped up and tried his best to put on a normal face. "Is papa okay? Like really okay?" Mickey didn't know how to answer. "Uhh.. I don't know kid. We'll find out okay? I'll let you know when I know." It seemed to be okay to answer like that. It was vague and simple. Mickey sure as hell wasn't ready to tell the kids. Especially without Ian. 

Mickey spent the next half hour putting kids to bed and trying not to break down. He needed to talk to someone. He didn't want to stress Ian out so he called someone he could always count on. Mandy. 

The phone rang three times before she picked up. "Hey Mick! How's it goin assface?" Her cheerful voice both calmed and pained Mickey. When he didn't answer, she spoke again. "Everything okay? Yev and Joy good?" He gulped and tried to speak. 

"Yeah. They're good." His voice cracked and Mandy immediately knew something was wrong. "Mickey, what's happening?" 

"Mands. I need to talk to you about something but you cannot tell anyone yet." She spoke again. "What's going on? Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is- oh God is it Ian?" 

A tear slipped from Mickey's eye. "Uh yeah." Mandy's inner mom stepped out. "Need me to take the kids? I'm happy to help. I know how he gets. His meds just need to be adjusted."

"Mandy. He's not depressive."  
"What the fuck is it then?"  
"He has cancer."

The line went silent. Mickey didn't know what to say. "Okay. Are you getting treatment options?" Mickey replied, "Yeah. Tomorrow." 

Mandy was quiet a second before saying, "I'll take the kids.You don't need the extra worry. In fact, I'll take them tomorrow and then the weekend. A big ol sleep over. You guys can figure out what's gonna happen then you can calm down and get your shit together. Kay?" 

Mickey was relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with the kids and Ian. He loved them beyond belief but Ian was his concern right now. "Thanks Mandy." "No problem. I'll be here through it all okay? Whenever you need anything let me know okay? Oh! What time is your appointment tomorrow? " "10." "I'll take the kiddos to school. Then they're mine all weekend okay?" "Okay." They hung up and Mickey peeled off his clothes. He walked to their bedroom where he crawled in bed next to Ian. There he snaked his arms around him and kissed his head. The next day Mandy came over early. "Morning!" Yevgeny looked at her in surprise. "Aunt Mandy? Why are you here?" "Well your dad agreed to let you stay at my house this weekend so I'm taking you to school and then I'll get you after school. Sound good?" He looked at her skeptically. "I need a bag." Mickey walked out with two duffle bags. One was green and one was purple. "Here's your bags." Yevgeny looked between Mandy and Mickey. "What's going on?" "Nothing. Mands nust wanted to give us a break. I think we deserve one." He grunted and walked off. "Love you too!" Called Mandy. "Thanks again Mandy." "No problem. I've got em handled. You go shower." Mickey nodded. "Gotta make breakfast." She shooed him out. "Nope. I can make toast and cereal today. We'll have a better breakfast tomorrow. Okay?" He walked off. When he finished getting dressed, the door slammed shut, telling him the kids had left. Ian walked out of the bathroom with a towel. "You almost ready Ian?" He nodded gently and sat on the bed. "Ian? You wanna talk?" Tears streamed down Ian's face. "I don't wanna die Mick. Joy's barely 5. I can't die now." "Hey. No one is dying. We're gonna go get all the options okay? After that we go through and fight. You are strong enough. You will not die. Understand? " Ian looked at Mickey. "If I die, you-" "Nope. You will not die. I'm dying before you do. Got it? You better fuckin outlive me asshat." Ian smiled. They went to the appointment and talked to their doctor. "Most options include chemotherapy." Ian nodded. "We're gonna start next Friday and continue with it until we can remove the tumor. We caught it early." They discussed what would happen and how chemo would work. After all that they went home. They were both mentally exhausted. "How are we gonna tell the kids?" "I don't know. Lets figure that shit out tomorrow okay?" Ian nodded. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend is spent trying to figure out what the fuck they're doing. They still had no clue how to tell the kids but at this point, it was clear that their family needed to know. The kids would be told after adults. It made more sense to give them a few more days of pure ignorance. 

On Saturday they get a call from Fiona.   
"Hello?" Mickey trys his hardest to make sure she can't hear the pain or worry in his voice.

"Hiya Mickey! Ian there?" He looks to the bed where Ian's asleep. "Umm yes but he's asleep. Can I take a message?"

Her cheery voice blares through the phone. "Yeah! Could you guys come over for dinner Monday night? Jimmy and I have some news we wanna share with everyone." 

"Of course we can. Kids too I'm assuming." She laughs. "Of course. Haven't seen the little rascals for a while." Mickey smiles. "Alright. We'll be there around 5 tomorrow then. That good?" "Mmhmm. See ya then!" 

The line goes silent and Mickey takes a deep breath. It was gonna be a rough dinner with good news and fake smiles. 

 

Sunday night Mandy decided that she'd just keep the kids until after school Monday. Her excuse was that they needed some time but Mickey knew she loved those kids more than anything. Hell, how couldn't you? 

After school, the kids came home. Both of them had stories to tell and things to show. Ian smiled at one of Joy's elaborate stories. Mickey was happy that Ian showed some sign of breaking out of his funk. 

"Alright guys. Dinner at Fiona's. Let's go." The two bounced to the car and Mickey laughed at the sight. They arrived late to the house as usual. They walked to the back door where they knew everyone would be. 

The house had a massive fix up once Jimmy came back and stayed. The flooring was ripped out and replaced. Walls were painted. Furniture was thrown out and taking it's place was expensive sofas and tables. It was a really nice house. 

"Hello?" Fiona shot out of the lawn chair she was sitting in and hugged Ian then Mickey and the kids. "Hey guys! Liam's upstairs if you wanna go bug him, Yevgeny. Debbie brought her little girl and she's out in the yard so you can play with her if the boys are too nasty for you Little J." Little J was. Fiona's nickname for Joy. 

Once the kids went off, she stood up tall and looked at the couple. "How's everything?" She had a hint of worry in her voice. "It's pretty good." Ian had no trouble putting up his display of mock happiness.

"Great."

Everyone ate and then the kids ran off. "So that announcement." All the Gallaghers looked to Fiona. She smiled and looked at Jimmy. "Jimmy and I have decided to have a baby." Shouts arose from the table. Everone gathered and hugged. Even Ian seemed truly happy. 

Debbie and Lip left first. Then Carl. Jimmy cleaned up the backyard while Fiona, Ian, and Mickey went inside. All the kids were gathered upstairs. 

"Spill. There's something going on with you two. I wanna know." Ian and Mickey looked at each other. "We don't want to ruin your news." Fiona looked at them with worry. "What the hell is it?" 

Ian looked for the kids before saying in a hushed voice, "I have cancer." Fiona gasped. "When did you find out?"   
"Last week."  
"Ian I'm so sorry. Are you doing chemo?"   
"I start this week."

She looked like she was gonna cry. "If you ever want dinner or someone to take the kids off your hands, let me know. I'm always here for you." 

They nodded and thanked her for everything. "It's getting late. I'll round up the kids." Mickey kissed Ian. He had a harder time nowadays leaving him. Mickey walked off and Ian looked at Fiona. 

"Fi. What do I do?"  
"Chemo honey. Then you get better. Okay? You're a Gallagher. We've been through shit but you always get through it."  
"What about Mickey and the kids?"  
"What about them? Mickey is a fucking angel. He'll help you through this. And the kids? Tell them soon. Like very soon. Just let people help you. I know you have a hard time asking for help but accept it okay?" 

He nods at her. Fiona was always a good hug giver. Now was her time to shine. She pulled him in for a hug. Mickey came in with the two kids both looking exhausted. The drive home was silent. Both kids were too tired to do anything.

When they got home each one took a kid and put them in PJs. They are asleep as they hit the pillow. 

"We gotta tell them. Your chemo starts in 3 days." 

"I know. Can they just skip school tomorrow and we'll tell em then?" 

"I don't fuckin care if they miss school. I'll call them in sick in the morning. It just has to happen." Ian nods at Mickey. 

The next morning they let Joy and Yev sleep in as late as they want. "Shit. Why didn't you wake us up?" 

Ian just says, "Family emergency." He sips his coffee and Mickey reads the newspaper. "Okay... what's the emergency?" 

"Wait til Joy's up and you've had breakfast Yev." Mickey pats the chair next to him and finishes his column. "I'll start pancakes and bacon." 

Joy walks out with messy hair and rubs her eyes. "I smelled bacon. Why is it so late?" 

Ian gives her the same answer but her five year old mind gives no thought other than the fact she isn't going to school. After eating they sit both kids down. "So. Bout that family emergency." Mickey doesn't know how to say it.

"You know how bad shit happens to good people?" Both kids nod. "Well, we're going through some bad shit right now." Joy butts into Mickey's mini speech. "Wait. Would bad stuff be like losing my friends?" Mickey nods. "Yeah. That'd be pretty bad huh?" She nods wildly. "Anyways. We need you guys to be strong." Yevgeny looks at them with confusion. 

"Why dad?" Ian looks to Mickey and speaks up. "I have cancer." Joy looks confused and Yev looks devastated. "What's cancer papa?" Ian looks at Joy. "Cancer is a disease. It can b-" Yevgeny interrupts. "He's dying Joy." 

She immediately bursts into tears. "You're dying?" Ian grabs her and trys to console her. Mickey grabs Yevgeny by the ear pulling him away. "What the fuck Yev." He refuses to look at Mickey. "He's gonna die." Mickey smacks him lightly. "Shut the fuck up. He is not dying. Theres chemotherapy and we may have caught it in time." 

Yevgeny looks at Mickey with tear filled eyes. "I can't lose him." Mickey immediately knows the feeling. His son felt what he felt but had less maturity. Of course he had an outburst. "I know. But we ain't losin him. He's staying here for a long time. Okay? Both of us are." 

Yev nods and hugs Mickey. Mickey grabs his son tightly. "Go back and try not to make your sister cry." He nods and they walk back into the living room. 

Ian has calmed Joy down and the two other family members sit next to them on the couch. They snuggle in as a family. Ian looks over to Mickey who is seated on the other side of the two kids. He grabs his hand and they look at each other and hold their children.


End file.
